You're Not Gonna Die Now!
by Lilly2004
Summary: What if Clemmy-Clu saved Luke from his death? Summary really really sucks but this is an Older Clem x Luke !
1. You're Not Gonna Die Now!

**A/N: Hi guys~! I saw this fanfic: I'd Come Back For You and it was written by Bubbles2k100. I thought it would be cool to write this. Here it is. I hope you enjoy~!****  
**

* * *

_"Maybe she came back for you." Bonnie said to Luke who was sitting next to her on the ground.  
__"I don't know what to say to that." Luke stared into the fire.  
__Clementine was mad at Jane for "Doing it" with Luke...Clementine had a small crush on Luke ever since he stood up for her when she was bitten by a dog.  
__Now she was in love...But Luke liked Jane so...It wasn't gonna happen.  
__"I'd come back for you..." Clementine smiled warmly to Luke.  
__Mike and Bonnie smiled mischievously.  
__"You know what I mean..." Clementine muttered.  
__Bonnie knew about Clem's love for Luke and she teased her about it ever since she told her. She already gave them two a "Ship Name: Cluke"  
__"Thank you, Clem. I'd do the same." Luke grinned at Clem's previous sentence._

* * *

Just a little while ago, Clemmy-clue was laughing with Luke, Bonnie, Mike, Kenny, and Jane.  
Now, she was torn on what to do...Cover Luke or try and save him...  
"Fu** it!" Clementine cursed herself and slowly made her way over to Luke.  
"Please...C-Clem...Go back! Please...Just cover me! I can get out if you give me some time..." Luke begged for her to stop moving but she still kept going.  
"It'll be okay. I'll save you!" Clem assured while slowly walking over to him.  
'I love you.' Clementine thought to herself.  
But when her foot hit the ice, they both fell through the ice.  
"Clemen-"  
When Clementine fell through the ice, she didn't see Luke anywhere.  
'No! He can't be! No!' She thought to herself.  
The next thing she felt was a bony hand grip her left leg.  
Walker.  
Clem lost some of her air because of the shock.  
Suddenly Luke appeared from the dark, murky water, and pushed the walker off of her.  
She gave him a look that said: Thank you.  
He nodded his head once in the water and he lost his guard.  
You looked down into the dark water and saw an soulless face looking at Luke.  
The same walker.  
She pointed a finger to the walker and Luke turned his head but the walker already grabbed Luke's ankle.  
Clem didn't even HESITATE to swim down for Luke, even though she knew she might die if she did save Luke.  
Clementine realized she didn't have ANY air left and tried so hard not to inhale water.  
Luke thrashed his ankle around until the walker let go.  
Clem's mouth unwillingly opened and her vision started fading.  
**Luke's P.O.V:** I saw Clementine's mouth unwillingly open and her eyes started rolling in the back of her head.  
'NO!' I thought and swam for her.  
It was hard to do, but somehow I grabbed Clem and swam for the open hole to the surface.  
"Oh...My...God!" I gasped for air when reaching the surface and I set Clementine down.  
"Oh my gosh! Clem!" I heard Kenny shout for her.  
She was very pale, and her clothes were dripping wet.  
"Oh fu** fu** fu**! She's gonna freeze!" I said while picking her up bridal style.  
"Luke!" Mike shouted from across the lake.  
"Don't die on me now, Clem!" I said to her while running to the other side of the lake.  
"I can't lose you." I whispered.  
"How the fu** did that happen?!" Kenny asked as I pushed passed him.  
"Get inside, now!" I ordered.  
**Later...**  
"Clem! Please wake up, PLEASE!" I held her limp hand.  
"Do...Do you think she's...?" Mike started.  
"No! She can't be!" Kenny said.  
"But Kenny-"  
"No! She can't be de-" Kenny said.  
"You're just delaying the inevitable." Jane snapped.  
I heard coughing.  
"Guuuu...Luuuu..." I heard Clementine say in shaky breaths.  
"Clementine! Oh thank god!" I hugged her.  
"What...H-Happened?" She asked.  
"I'll tell you later..." I smiled.  
"You're okay!" Kenny ran over to Clementine and knelt down to hug her.  
"As okay as I'll ever be." Clementine chuckled.  
"Guys! We need to start a fire!" Mike said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Jane looked around for the supplies Arvo mentioned.  
"You look like sh**." Clem said.  
"Ha ha. Don't-Don't make me laugh. It hurts when I laugh." I chuckled.  
"Man...I'm so cold." Clementine shivered.  
"Here." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.  
"...Thanks." She started blushing.  
"No problem." I chuckled and hugged her tighter.  
"He wasn't lying. He did have supplies." Jane brought a bag out with her.  
"Good...Let's get a fire started." I said.  
"Sooo...Are you trying to stay warm or are you trying to use your magic to get another girl?" Mike asked.  
"...Really?" I asked.  
"I'm teasing." Mike chuckled.  
"Where the he** are those matches?" Jane asked herself while searching herself.  
"H-Here." Clem handed her a nail file.  
"Thanks, Clem." Jane smiled at her and started a fire.  
"You might wanna take this off." I started to unzip her jacket.  
She gave me a confused look.  
"You really think I'm gonna do "That?" I asked.  
"No...It just feels weird." Clem said.  
"Here." I slid her jacket off and then lifted her hat off her head.  
"You feel any warmer?" I asked.  
"Not...Really...Thanks, for saving me, by the way." She said.  
"You saved mine first." I chuckled.  
"Eh...I guess so. I wish Lee was here..." She sighed.  
"You haven't said much about him...What'd he look like? What'd he like before all this happened?" I asked.  
"I think I have a picture of him in my backpack..." She gestured towards her bag.  
"Here." I grabbed it and opened the bag.  
I found a ripped picture of a guy who I think was Lee.  
"That him?" I asked.  
"Yeah..." She replied.  
I looked up and saw everyone looking at us, listening to our conversation.  
"Can we see who this "Lee" is?" Mike asked.  
"Sure." She handed them the ripped photo.  
"Da**, he kinda looks like me." Mike chuckled.  
"I miss him." Kenny sighed.  
"You knew him?" I asked.  
"Yeah...He was my best friend...I loved him like a brother I never had." Kenny covered his face with his hands.  
"Oh, Kenny...I'm so sorry." Bonnie said.  
"It's fine...Just make sure they stay warm. That's what's important." Kenny said and started poking the fire.  
"Thank you, Kenny." I thanked him.  
"You might wanna get some sleep." Kenny said.  
"Yeah...Sure." I replied.  
"We'll sleep in the other room." Kenny pointed to the room across the hall. "You guys keep warm." Mike added.  
"O...K." Clem stuttered and they left the room.  
"You getting any warmer yet?" I asked.  
"Little." She answered.  
"I'm glad you're okay." I said.  
"I'm glad you're okay too..." She smiled.  
"Hey uh...Bonnie told me about you liking me you know." I said awkwardly.  
"What?!" Her eyes widened.  
"She told me about the "Cluke" thing too." I chuckled.  
"Oh man...Thanks, Bonnie." She said to herself.  
"It's okay...I kinda...Love you too." I muttered.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I love you too." I answered more clearly.  
"Really? Then why did you and Jane do...You know." She asked.  
"I didn't think you'd like me back...And like I said before, I'd like to forget all this sh** for a while." I said.  
"Yeah...I guess that makes sense." She shrugged.  
"Here." I lifted her chin to look at me and started leaning in.  
"What're you doing?" She asked, which stopped me from kissing her.  
"This." I leaned in again and kissed her.  
"I love you, Clem..." Was the last thing I said before falling asleep.  
**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this. I want your input, should I make this into a series or just a One-Shot? Anyways, Bye~!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi guys~! It's official, I'm making this a series! Yay! It'll probably be short but what the heck. YOLO am I right~? I'm really happy that 190 people have already seen it! So cool~! I personally liked these reviews:**

Kiwipunch99 chapter 1 . 7h ago

dis is too cute for my levels of cuteness *O*  
love it! :3

* * *

I LOVE CLICK chapter 1 . 9h ago

Pete: I love Cluke  
Nick: F**k you...!

**Anyway, Bye~! I'll update soon~!**


	3. Where The Flip Do We Go?

**A/N: Hi guys~! This is the second chapter of this series. So...Yeah. Hope you enjoy~!**  
Clementine awoke in the middle of the night, the first thing she saw was Jane holding a can of chili.  
"You're up." Jane smiled at her friend who was apparently, cuddling with Luke, who was still asleep.  
"Kenny's out back, trying to get some stupid truck started." Jane groaned.  
"Here," Jane held out the can of chili, "You should eat something." Clementine took the can while sitting on the bench next to her friend.  
Unfortunately that caused Luke, who was sitting next to Clem, fell sideways and hit his head.  
"Ah! Ah...I'm...I'm up!" Luke said sleepily.  
"Hahahaha!" Mike, Jane, and Clem laughed.  
"Not cool..." Luke pouted.  
After scooping some chili in her hands, she hesitantly ate some.  
"So...I heard you two hit it off last night." Mike smiled mischievously.  
"What?" Clem and Luke asked at the same time.  
"Nervous about love huh?" Bonnie chuckled.  
"No!" Clemmy blushed.  
"Oooooh!" Bonnie laughed.  
"You know you love her!" Bonnie teased.  
"Shut up..." Luke said.  
"Hey, admit it! You looove her!" Mike said.  
"Who loves who?" Kenny asked while walking in the room.  
"Clementine and Luke." Jane answered with a smirk.  
"What?" Kenny asked.  
"They kissed last night. I heard a kiss sound." Mike answered.  
"Oh boy...It's Lee and Carley all over again." Kenny face palmed.  
"Carley? Who's Carley?" Jane asked.  
"She was Lee's girlfriend..." Kenny answered.  
"Anyways, you feeling any better?" Kenny moved on.  
"Yeah." She answered.  
"I could use a hand out back with this truck; this house ain't worth sh** but the vehicles ain't in bad shape." Kenny said.  
"I'll help." Luke volunteered.  
"No. You keep resting. I've rested enough and you've barley rested at all. I'll do it." Clem stood up.  
"Aww~! Love is in the air!" Bonnie teased more.  
"You're acting like kids." Luke sighed.  
Clem walked outside with Kenny and shut the door behind them.  
"It must be nice to have a new girlfriend." Mike chuckled.  
"Hey, shut up." Luke said.  
"Like I said two nights ago, you're a real Casanova." Mike teased.  
"She's a pretty girl...Once you get passed her quiet side. She's very sweet." Jane smiled.  
"So you don't mind them...?" Mike trailed off.  
"No. I don't mind." Jane said.  
Outside, Kenny already lifted the hood of the truck and Clem was sitting in the front seat.  
After working on it a little, Kenny ordered Clem to start it up, "Alright, start it up!" Kenny said.  
As soon as she turns the keys, the car started.  
"Yes!" Kenny cheered, running over to the driver's side and giving Clementine a high five.  
"What'd I tell ya?" Kenny smiled.  
"We did it!" Clem cheered.  
Mike, Bonnie, Jane, and Luke walked outside and Luke was holding AJ.  
"So what's the plan?" Luke asked.  
"We need to find someplace safe, or warm for AJ." Clem says, looking at Jane, who nods her head.  
"We should head back South; Back to Howe's. Before we all freeze to death." Jane says.  
"Howe's? I was thinking more like Texas!" Mike said.  
"I think we should go to Wellington." Clem said.  
"I agree." Luke pipes up.  
"Thank you!" Kenny sighs.  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere in the middle of the night!" Jane said.  
"I agree." Luke said.  
"Ok, we leave at first light." Kenny says while placing his hands on his hips.  
"Fine." Luke sighs and sits on the "House" stairs, next to Bonnie.  
Suddenly, Arvo bursts out the door with a rifle.  
"Oh sh*-" Mike starts to say before Arvo pulled the trigger and shot Clementine in the shoulder.  
"CLEMENTINE!" Mike and Luke shout at the same time.  
"You mother f**ker!" Kenny starts running after Arvo but he runs into the forest before he can catch him.  
"I didn't think he'd do something like that!" Mike exclaims when Clementine collapsed to the floor.  
Clem could hear Mike and Luke say something but couldn't make it out.  
Her eyes started rolling in the back of her head and she blacked out.  
**A/N: Hi guys~! I got this chapter out on a flipping school day! Yay! ANyways, hope you enjoyed. Bye~!**


	4. Author's Note Part 2

**A/N: Hi guys~! I saw more reviews and one of them, I will answer. Clemmy-Clu IS older. She's around Luke's age...Maybe 24 or something. I'll try to update tonight. Bye~!**


	5. Stop Flipping Arguing!

**A/N: Hi guys~! I said I would update last night but just when I was about to, I got tired and had to sleep. BTW in the time spand of the apocalypse, it's not 3 years it's 7 years. Hope you enjoy~!**  
"Clem! Clementine!" Lee shook Clementine awake.  
"What happened...?!" She asked her father-like figure.  
"It's just a bad dream, sweet pea." Lee said.  
"What was it about?" Lee asked. "Duck?"  
"He's bit..." Clem looked over to the seat Kat was sitting in.  
"We don't know how this works yet. Maybe it's like a cold." Lee tried to soothe Clem even though he knew it wasn't like a cold.  
"His mom's a doctor. Maybe she can help him. When I was a kid, I never got sick, but my brother always had somethin'." Lee said.  
"Maybe..." Clem sighed.  
"We just gotta hope for the best. Not too many other options." Lee added.  
"I feel bad." Clem whimpered.  
"I called him a crybaby...When I hid the bug in his pillow." Clem remembered her very childish actions.  
"Oh, that's okay, honey. You didn't mean it." Lee chuckled.  
"Lee..."  
"Hmm?" Lee sounded.  
"Why did Lilly do that to Carley?" She asked.  
"I don't know. She was sad, Clem. That can make people angry sometimes. I just wish I could've saved her..." Lee trailed off.  
"Have you ever been that angry?" Clementine asked.  
"One time..." Lee trailed off.  
"Clem, people don't always make sense." Lee sighed.  
"How come?" She asked him.  
" 'Cause bad things happen to everyone. And it's hard to keep being yourself after they do..."  
"Do you think we should've let Lilly stay?" Lee asked.  
"Maybe..."  
"It was a hard thing to do. But what if she'd done something to hurt you?" Lee asked.  
"She already did..." Clem sighed.  
"How?"  
"She killed Carley, and that hurts you. Whatever hurts you hurts me..." Clem sighed.  
"I don't know if we did the right thing." Lee sighed.  
"How can you tell?"  
"Well, it's not like math, Clem. Sometimes there just isn't a right answer." Lee smiled.  
"I hate math." Clem said.  
"Ha. Me too, sweet pea. Yeah, but part of growing up is doing what's best for the people you care about...Even if that means hurting someone else..." Lee stated.  
_"Killing one in order to save many is part of survival. It's one of the tough decisions that a weaker person couldn't make. it's why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety."_  
**A/N: You see what I did there? Huh? Huh?**  
"I don't want to hurt anyone..." Clem said.  
"It's not that easy." Lee stated.  
"I'm scared, Lee." Clem whimpered.  
"What can I tell you to make it better?" Lee asked.  
"That it'll be okay." She answered.  
"It will. It's gonna get better, Clem. You'll make it better. Everything's gonna be alright." Lee soothed and Clem started to cry.  
She leaned into Lee's shoulder and he moved his arm so she could rest there.  
"Now let's try to get some sleep." Lee kissed her head.  
"Okay, Lee..." Clem said.  
Soon her eyes fluttered closed and a small smile grew on her face.  
***End Of Flashback/Dream***  
Clementine's eyes slowly opened and she heard Jane's voice.  
"On the left!" Jane shouted to Kenny and she felt the car she was in swerve.  
"Slow down!" Jane said.  
"Shut up!" Kenny ordered.  
"She's awake!" Jane looked at Clementine from behind her seat.  
"Oh thank god!" Luke said.  
She was laying on Luke's lap apparently and Mike and Bonnie were sitting next to Luke.  
She slowly sat up straight and felt her wounded arm.  
"Hey, you." Luke and Jane said simultaneously.  
"Clem! Oh, thank God!" Kenny sighed.  
"You passed out from the shock." Jane reassured.  
"What happened? Where's Lee?" Clem looked around the truck, still not fully understanding what was going on.  
"Lee? What do you mean?" Mike asked.  
"I thought he was her-Oh...It was all a dream..." Clem looked down in sorrow.  
"That piece of sh** Russkie shot you." Kenny said.  
"We had to run the truck to keep you warm." Bonnie piped up.  
"How do you feel?" Luke asked.  
"It hurts." Clem said, feeling her sore shoulder again.  
"Couldn't find the bullet. Must've gone clean through. It'll burn a while, but you'll be fine." Jane reassured.  
"Yeah, that little sh**, Russkie got away before I could beat some sense into him!" Kenny growled.  
"Well, he's gone now! Just forget about him!" Mike said.  
"Is the f**king guilt too much for you _Mike_? You're the reason Clem is shot!" Kenny snarled.  
Look, Kenny! It ain't Mike's fault! He probably wouldn't of shot if you had eased up on him a little more!" Luke shouted.  
"Don't you _DARE_ blame me!" Kenny barked.  
"Stop fighting! God! Lee told you to take care of me, not fight with everyone in the group! You NEVER did this when Lee was here!" Clementine said to him.  
"Don't f**king talk about him!" Kenny turned to glare at Clementine.  
"Kenny...Please...Just stop fighting. Everything that's happened to you...To US..." Clem started.  
"_US_?! Ha! I lost my _**BEST FRIEND!**_How do you think **_I_ **_feel?! _I lost my wife, son, Sarita and LEE!" Kenny shouted while focusing on the rode.  
"I had to SHOOT LEE! Stop being an a**hole and think you're the only one who lost people! You keep arguing with everyone all the time!" Clem grasped Kenny's shoulder.  
"Clem I-" Kenny started to apologize.  
As soon as he started to apologize, the truck swerved around.  
"Jeeze, Kenny! What the he**!" Mike shouted and he checked to make sure AJ was okay. Which Clem relized that he was in Mike's arms.  
Everyone looked ahead to see what was in front of them.  
Abandoned cars.


End file.
